1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic safety sensor devices for automatically shutting off fluid flow or electric power in areas subject to earthquakes or other shocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pipelines conveying inflammable fluids such as gas and oil or steam are liable to be ruptured by earthquakes or shocks. Such earthquakes or shocks can also expose electric current conducting cables. As a result, a serious hazard of explosion and fires exists. Various automatically operated shut-off devices have been devised in the past. Such devices, however, have not met with widespread acceptance. Such lack of acceptance appears to be due to the inability of the prior art devices to function in an emergency.